1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known navigation apparatus that outputs various voice information related to traveling of the vehicle along with displaying a map in order to provide the driver with necessary information for driving in an easily understood manner. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-170359 discloses a navigation apparatus that displays a magnified map of an intersection at which the vehicle turns right or left when the vehicle approaches it, and guides the driver with voice information about the distance to the intersection and direction of travel at the intersection.
With the conventional navigation apparatus described above, when a piece of information is output, it is difficult for the driver to understand which part of the map the piece of information corresponds to because the map includes various information.